Luna Koizumi
'Luna Koizumi '(''Koizumi Runa ''小泉 月?) is the former friend of Yuka Azumi and now holds complete hatred towards her and her daughter, Mikan. Luna causes problems between Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyūga by taking on a twelve year-old form. She is in love with the Elementary School Principal and acts as his spy on Mikan and Yuka. Appearance Luna has short strawberry-blonde hair that almost reaches her shoulders and cold blue eyes. She currently takes the appearance of an eleven year-old girl, but is truly a full-grown woman. Under her lip is a beauty mark. She also has thick lips. File:Comparison-Luna's-Age.jpg|Pictures of Luna currently and as an adult. Personality During her first appearance, Luna appeared innocent and timid, and a bit of an introvert who is to shy to interact with people. However she can be persuasive and critical, such as demanding Natsume join her team for the Sports Festival and criticizing him and Mikan for the flaws she perceives then to be making. To those she feels deserving, she is unquestionably loyal and polite but to those who she feels are undeserving, she is downright cruel. She demonstrates the characteristics of a violent psychopath to the point she wanted to simply kill Mikan out of spite towards Yuka despite the Elementary School Principal’s order to leave her to him. Although intelligent and calculated, Luna is mentally unstable. This is rooted from the turmoil she endured all her life; abandoned by her parents, bullied by her classmates, and believing Yuka had betrayed her by stealing her Alice. When she suspected Yuka was trying to get Kuonji’s attention, Luna, who had fallen in love with Kuonji who treated her with kindness rather than disdain, Luna sought out to make Yuka’s life as unhappy as possible. Although she has been serving Kuonji the longest, Luna didn’t know what his true feelings for her were but she undoubtedly trusted him and Kuonji never considered the possibility she would one day oppose him. Her Soul-Sucking Alice and unwavering loyalty made her so valuable to Kuonji that he personally made her his favorite assassin who never failed to complete her assignments. Luna’s deep hatred towards Yuka extends towards those dear to her, including her daughter and friends. Referring Yuka and Kaoru Hyūga as useless and expressing exhilaration at Izumi’s death, Luna takes joy in inflicting pain on others. By her own admission, she despises Mikan and Natsume for their close resemblance to their mothers, as well as that Mikan became the object of the Kuonji’s attention, making her jealous that Mikan was more important than her. Luna never forgave Yuka for rendering Kuonji as a child and vowed to exact revenge. Even when her presence in the Academy was enough to force Yuka out of hiding, Luna extended her desire for vengeance onto Mikan. Her plans are ultimately setback when she witnesses Yuka’s death and deduces Kuonji ordered Goshima to carry it out as a last resort to stop Yuka from taking Mikan out of the Academy. Luna is overcome with shock and sadness as Yuka passes away, especially as Yuka’s last words were an apology to Luna. As a result, Luna lost all hatred for her former friend, replaced with incredible guilt and remorse over how callously she had condemned Yuka, who had truly cared for her, to the point of drinking excessively all to ease her pain, to no avail. Beginning to question her loyalty for Kuonji, as she began to realize that no matter what she did, despite having sacrificed everything precious to her to appease Kuonji, the one person she loved would never truly love her, Luna starts to redeem himself since then, first allowing Mikan to escape, and then finally after Mikan helps Luna realize only Yuka ever truly gave her the affection she had craved for all her life and what she is doing is insulting the memory of her former friend, Luna finally accepts her mistakes and she now finally saw Kuonji truly for what he always would be and the extent of his crimes had disgusted her to the point that not only did she turn against Kuonji, but she even was willing to kill him to end his reign of terror. However, she shows guilt and remorse for doing so and professes her love for him has always been genuine and will continue after his death and she vows to take on the responsibility of tending to Kuonji's body until he dies. Her guilt-ridden feelings also makes her fully willing to accept her life-long imprisonment for what she had done. She feels indebted to Mikan for helping her realize her mistakes and giving her confidence in herself. She makes her first step in atonement by apologizing to Mikan for everything and assuring the young girl she had reconciled with Yuka. Story Past Like many Alice children, Luna was abandoned at the academy by her parents. As a child, she was feared due to her Soul Sucking Alice and was put into the Dangerous Ability Class. Yuka had always been her classmate, and Luna admired her. One day, Luna approached Yuka and asked her if they could be best friends, which Yuka accepted, and since then, Luna followed her everywhere. Luna, however, fell in love with Kuonji after he started to treat her better than the rest of the Dangerous Ability students. By the time they reached middle school, she started to dislike Yuka when rumors of Kuonji and Yuka being in a relationship spreaded, and when Yuka accidentally stole her alice. Yuka used her alice because Luna had become more angry and had been using her Alice on other students to make them her friends. Yuka did this thinking that this would save her. When Izumi came to the middle school section, Luna smiled sweetly and greeted him and he saw bite marks on students next to her. Izumi then had a talk with Luna. He told her how she was friends with Yuka and that Yuka still cared for her and that she still cared for Yuka. This left her confused and asked Izumi what he meant, but he left. Later on, Luna appeared in front of Yuka and told her that because of her, everyone around her had suffered. Shiki then stopped her before she said anymore, but Luna's words hurted Yuka greatly. She was greatly shocked by Izumi’s death when news of his death was announced to the students. Days later, Luna arrived in the room where Yuka and the Kuonji were and Yuka tearfully left while she said goodbye to her. Luna was with Persona while Kuonji was in the hospital, and she noticed his body was shrinking. He offered her to join with him in his pursuit of Yuka and Luna agreed, as she said she was no longer friends with Yuka. At some point afterwards, Luna and Kuonji became lovers and he assigned her as his top secret assasin. The New Student 12 years later, Luna appears as a new student in Mikan's class; she was ordered by Kuonji to watch Mikan and confirm she has the Stealing Alice. She starts coughing up blood, hinting that she suffers from the Life-Draining Alice form. She sees Mikan and Natsume, and, based on their close resemblance to their mothers, she realizes who they are. She wants to sit next to Natsume, but Natsume refuses, telling Mikan to stay. Luna then coughs up blood and Natsume has no choice but to let her sit next to him. She meets Mikan and tries to touch her on the face when Mikan tells what her Alice is, but is stopped by Natsume and Hotaru. Luna takes advantage of the moment and holds hands with Natsume and asks him to sit with her to make Mikan jealous. Natsume then allows her to sit by him, sensing something odd about Luna. She then tells Natsume to join the White Team (the team Luna is on) for the Sports Festival, prompting Mikan to demand him to choose between her or Luna. Natsume goes with Luna, knowing she is trouble to Mikan. Luna then becomes the new partner to Natsume, much to Mikan's horror. While walking with Natsume, he insults her saying "Let go of me, you damn bitch. You're pissing me off." causing Luna to smack him and tell him "'You're pissing me off' is my line." She then remarks how his eyes are similar to his mother and that she forgives him for his disrespect. While the incident of flinging objects, Luna traps Mikan in the gym basement, attempting to strangle her, and says that she knows about Mikan's parents. She then says she can't wait to see Mikan suffer, but if she acts a good girl, Luna will tell her of her birth secrets. When they are found, Luna says she was bullied by Mikan, which gets her taken by the Student Police. Sports Festival Luna spends most of the festival close to Natsume to make Mikan jealous and uses her Alice on other students to make Mikan appear to be a troublemaker. She does this by making it seem that it was Mikan's fault that she fell during the cheerleading competition. When she was the one who controlled the person with telekinesis with her Alice. When Natsume confronts her on the incident, she callously says that he and Mikan are on "thin ice". After Mikan is brought to the finish line during the borrowing race by a masked Natsume and Mikan suspects that the person could be Natsume, Luna crushes her hopes by telling her Natsume was with her. After this Hotaru, who is suspicious of her, tries to befriend Luna, but Luna uses this opportunity to try to use her alice to control Hotaru, but is stopped by Ruka Nogi. In the horseback race challenge, Luna uses the same trick to have a teammate of Mikan attack her. Mikan unknowingly uses her Stealing Alice to remove Luna's Alice from the teammate. Luna is furious that Mikan did that and Mikan is mad that Luna is causing the chaos on purpose. Mikan attacks Luna, causing the two to use their Alices and pass out. Escape Arc Due to the events during the Sports Festival, everyone keeps their distance from Luna because she doesn’t appear normal. Luna controls many students and has them say cruel things about Mikan, about how she is the cause of the academy's misfortunes. After a student falsely accuses her of stealing his Alice, Mikan is forced away to the Elementary Principal's office with Luna following her. Luna brawls with Mikan to get Mikan to use her Stealing Alice. During the fight, Mikan accidentally stole her Alice. While it pleased Kuonji, Luna is furious that Mikan stole her Alice, calling her a thief and saying how alike she and Yuka are. She is about to go after Mikan until her hair gets caught on fire from Natsume. As Mikan and Natsume escape, she angrily shouts that Mikan still has her Alice and calls her a thief. While Natsume and Mikan are escaping to Himemiya’s Hana Hime Den, she was seen fighting with Sumire Shōda. Time Travel Arc She later is seen by Mikan's captured friends with Subaru Imai, who is under control of her Soul Sucking Alice, which makes him an unwilling ally. Luna also takea control over the students who are unwillful about capturing Mikan for Kuonji. She's seen with Persona and the Dangerous Ability students in her adult form, revealing she ate the Gulliver Candy to appear as an elementary school student. A Fuukitai member questions her about her body being damaged from using the Gulliver Candy, but she responds that she is alright. She announces she is saving energy to end the tag game between her and Yuka. Luna ignores the warnings of the Fuukitai about her body and even though she is very weak, she pushed herself to go to the Keyhole where Yuka is. Luna doesn't care about herself being hurt, but a conservation with the Fuukitai reveals that if she collapses something will happen to the victims affected by her Alice. Luna interrupts Yuka and Mikan's reunion armed with a group of Fuukitai. Her body is in an even worse state this time. Yuka questions why Luna is hurting herself for the sake of Kuonji but Luna stops her yelling, "SHUT UP! I don't want to hear from someone like you, who always gained love and concern... without having do anything. Never say things like you understand how it feels." She then orders the Fuukitai to commence attacking and follows Yuka and Mikan to the Keyhole. While fighting with Mikan and her peers, Yuka manages to open the Keyhole, but it makes a huge explosion, mortally wounding Yuka. She apologizes to a horrified Luna as the Fuukitai, being controlled by Luna, treat Yuka’s injuries. The Fuukitai then mention to everybody that Yuka's breathing has stopped. Seconds after that, Yuka passes away, leaving Luna in a state of shock. She is further shocked when Kuonji appears and she realizes that he had ordered Yuka to be killed. Luna questions him on why he would do such a thing but he ignores her as he focuses on capturing Mikan and later is forced to make a deal with Shiki to stop Z from invading the academy. Final Arc At Yuka's funeral, she remembers Yuka's dying words and Luna expresses an emotional forgiveness for Yuka. Luna falls into a depression and her mind is haunted by Yuka's last words. She begins drinking excessively to ease her pain and guilt. She doesn't want to attend the New Year's concert Kuonji has arranged, but knows she will have to attend or else it will anger him. In an earlier conversation, Kuonji tells Luna and Persona that they are still under his command and that they will use the concert as an opportunity to ambush Z, as well as trick Mikan into breaking the contract so he can gain use of her Alice. When Luna tries to protest, Kuonji tells her that they are meant to be together and that she needs to do what he says for the greater of good. Unsure of what to do, Luna doesn't say anything. However, when she is ordered to help capture Mikan, she doesn't do so and even allows the Fuukitai to get defeated by the Dangerous Ability Class. However, when Kuonji learns of Persona's betrayal, he orders Luna to capture Mikan and affirms his belief that she would never betray him. Because of his words, Luna, although still feeling guilty for Yuka's death, realizes that she still can't leave Kuonji because she promised to always be by his side. She and a group of Fuukitai confront Mikan and Persona, and commands the Fuukitai to attack them. Mikan uses a her Nullification Alice to stop the Fuukitai and controlled students. The Fuukitai are then stopped by the students as Mikan and Persona escape. Before leaving, Mikan tells Luna that she hopes Luna will come to like her Alice and live peacefully. She then finds Kuonji surrounded by Natsume's flames. When the flames disperse, Kuonji orders the Fuukitai to capture Mikan and Natsume and he is about to be attacked by an enraged Tsubasa. Before he can act, Luna hugs Kuonji from behind and asks him to stop. She confesses that she has always loved him and devoted herself to him to the point she has sacrificed everything important to her for him, believing it would make Kuonji love her. However, Luna has realized Kuonji never loved her and his desire for power has left her disgusted. To repent for her own sins, Luna decides to end Kuonji’s life as punishment for his crimes but vows to tend to his body until her own death. She bites his neck and Kuonji falls into Luna’s arms. After confirming Kuonji is dead, the High School Principal offers her medical treatment but she declines because she wants to endure what Kuonji endured. Luna over at Mikan and apologizes to her for all the things she did to her, confirming to Mikan that she has reconciled with Yuka. Alice Luna has a Soul Sucking alice which gives the ability to control others and leave a bite like mark behind if she sucks some of the person's soul out. The victim does not remember the events happening while being controlled. Explained by Yuka, if Luna sucks all of the person's soul, that person will die. She has been shown to able to control multiple people with her Alice and able to use their Alice to her advantage. The only one shown to stop her Alice is Mikan by using her Stealing Alice to take Luna's Alice stones out the victim's body. She may have the Limitless Alice form, since in her introduction she coughed up blood. When Luna was young, Yukihira gave her Alice restraining piercings. Trivia *Luna's Alice is similar to the legendary creatures succubus (Soul Sucking) and vampire (the bite marks left behind). *Luna means "moon" in Latin. The moon can be a reference to a crazy person, possibly reflecting Luna's unstable mind. *Luna has had her Alice stolen twice, once by Mikan, and the other by Yuka. *Luna's Alice stone color is black. References Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Soul Sucking Alice Category:Alice Holder Category:OB